Separable fastener clips of the general type concerned have long been known in the art, including devices in which a special key or tool must be used to separate the fastener sections. However, prior devices have not been entirely satisfactory for several reasons, with perhaps the most obvious drawback being the inability in prior devices to prevent unauthorized separation of the fastener sections.